Gohan's Daughter's
by Animation89
Summary: Gohan and Videl are expecting there first child. The proud parents are told they are having twins. But something very much unexpected happens at there birth that could mean the death of one of the twins. Character might seem OOC.


Gohan's Daughters

Gohan and Videl are expecting there first child. The proud parents are told they are having twins. But something very much unexpected happens at there birth that could mean the death of one of the twins. Character might seem OOC.

Chapter 1

Ahhhhhhhhh screamed a very exhausted women in her early twenty's.

"That's it I can see the head, its coming keep pushing."

"I can't take this anymore"

"Just one more push, Videl please, explained the doctor."

"Ok I can do this thought Videl as she put all her energy into one final push."

"And we've got her cheered the doctor, you are now the proud parents of two very beautiful twin girls."

"Congratulations, as she gently put each of the girls in Videl's arms."

"Oh Gohan there beautiful"

"Just like there mother, he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her."

The next thing they heard was a very loud banging noise outside as they heard Chi Chi yelling "Where are they, Where are my grand babies she said as she came bursting into the room."

Videl and Gohan both looked up and smiled. "Mom I would like you to meet , Son Eternity Pan and Son Serenity Sindel."

"There gorgeous, she squealed as she held both the twins in her arms, which one's which"?

"Pan was the one born first and has black eyes, and Sindel has blue", explained Gohan.

"Wow I can't believe I'm a grandpa." Said Goku as he and the other z fighters walk in.

"And I can't believe I/m a uncle cried Goten."

" I can't believe my baby now has his own babies and twins on top too the first in our family, explained Chi Chi with tears in her eyes."

" Yeah I know Chi Chi now when they get older, I will have twice the fun training them."

" Ouch, Chi's what was that for, asked Goku while rubbing the already huge bump on his head thanks to chi chi's frying pan of death.

" Oh Goku, is all you ever do is think about training, these are our first granddaughters and they are not going to grow up to be fighters, explained Chi Chi."

" Yeah but their going to grow up to take my title as the world champion, YEAH"

"Ouch"

"OH give it a rest Hercule, said Chi Chi as she put away her frying pan."

( Videl and the others all looked at Hercule and has sweat drops on their heads.)

" Uh it's alright dad we have plenty of time before the girls are old enough to start doing anything."

"Yeah your right Gohan, he said while giving them the famous son grin."

(Laughter)

Later in the day Bulma and her family showed up along with the rest of the Z fighters to congratulate the proud new parents. Women I don't see what's the big deal of us having to come see that clown's brat having brats of his own, said Vegeta. Bulma closing her eyes and counting to ten and also saying kami help me, honestly I can't take you anywhere. The rest of the day was spent with everyone catching up with each other like old times. They all stayed until visiting hours were over.

"But can't I just hold them one more time please" Come on Chi Chi it's time to go we can come back and visit them again tomorrow. " But Goku I want to stay over night ."

Sorry Chi Chi but I think we've harassed the babies and there parents enough for one night."

Videl & Gohan had sweatdroppes on the back of there heads as they sat back and watched the fireworks take off

"HARASSED THEM HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TOO ME IS IT MY FAULT THAT I JUST WANT TO STAY WITH MY FIRST GRANDCHILDREN!"

I'm sorry Chi Chi I didn't mean it like that I just meant, "YOU JUST MEANT WHAT? GOKU. Seeing he better just kept his mouth shut he gentle picked up Chi Chi and waved good bye the happy family before using his instant transmission.

" See you guy's tomorrow said Goku with his famous son grin, and in a flash in was gone."

Gash dad when are you ever going to learn to think before you speak. Videl then laughed and said that's just what makes Goku, Goku; think about it you wouldn't want to have him any other way now would you Gohan. Hmm nodding his head yeah your right Videl as he leaned in and kissed her. As Gohan, Videl and the twins got settled for bed Gohan's last finally thoughts were "I can't believe I am so lucky in my life to have found Videl and to have start a family." He thought to himself as he took one final look at his family before he drifted off to a very unpeaceful sleep.

Gohan's dream

Destruction, Total destruction and chaos, is what he saw of the once beautiful planet earth his father, himself and his friends have risked there life's to save so many times. "This is awful who could have this much power to do this?" Gohan then looked up to the far distances, where he could feel an enormous amount of energy. "That power it's incredible he thought to himself as he flew to the source.

When he got to the felling of the source, Gohan felt his heart drop, for what he saw made him sick to his stomach. For the source that was reasonable for this destruction to the earth and everything else, were his two precious teenage daughters. "No how could this be? He thought as he fell to his knees as he saw Pan , & Sindel right in the center, drawing out all there energy and It didn't look like they would stop until the whole earth and the universe was blown up."

Gohan whispered a soft voice from behind. Gohan turned around to see young looking women with long black hair, who seemed to be some kind of warrior. "Gohan please heed my words, your daughters are very special when the time is right they will be put through a test, you must not interfere and let them deal with there destiny for they are the key to life and death.

"Life and Death, what do you mean? WHO ARE YOU?"

The women just smiled, you will know in good time, just remember my words. Also no matter what you have just witness you must let them train to harness there sayian powers.

What? Are you out of your mind after what I just saw I think I would band them from ever training. The strange women said, hmm you will see what in due time. Take care my young friend. And right at that moment Gohan awake in a cold sweat.

"Was that real? Could my little one day year old daughters really have that much power? And what is there destiny?" Who was that women?. I'll worry about it tomorrow he thought as he wrapped him arms tighter around Videl and watched his three girls sleep, until sleep finally took over him.


End file.
